


Vicki the Rape Toy

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Category: Small Wonder
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Ted Lawson engineers Vicki to be the perfect toy for child molesters in an effort to save actual children from harm.
Kudos: 32





	Vicki the Rape Toy

Project Log

V.I.C.I (Voice Input Child Identicant)

Ted Lawson, Engineer

Test 114: Sexual Functionality

The V.I.C.I., who we’ve named Vicki, has been acting as our daughter for some time. But the true purpose of the unit thankfully escapes my family: someday, Vicki and units like her will help stop a serious crime. Nearly seven hundred thousand children are molested every year. Many of the molesters will never reform, and holding them forever is a giant expenditure. My hope is Vicki can be an alternative to a real child, an outlet for all of their sick desires. But for that to work, she needs to be as real as possible, and be capable of taking it rough. To that end, this log will document a molestation scenario designed to test Vicki’s functionality. 

I begin the experiment by shoving Vicki to the ground. Her expressions mimic confusion and fear quite well. Her voice module has been adjusted to sound more natural, and she is accessing her memory for phrases she’s been taught for this situation. 

“Daddy, no! Please don’t hurt me!”

I’m on top of her in an instant, and going for her dress. She lets out an almighty shriek and flails her arms. Excellent responses to stimuli. She’s struggling to push me off, and there were problems in earlier tests where Vicki was using her full strength to defend herself. Now she is accurately displaying the strength level of an average ten year-old, ao I can ignore her and begin ripping the fabric.

“NO!” she screams at full volume, balling her hands into fists. I have installed artificial tear ducts, and they are working beautifully. 

She swings and catches me dead in the left temple. My head rings for a moment. I note that her skin is warming and wrinkling as it should. I will now test her mimicry of pain and suffering.

I grab her throat with my left hand and squeeze it. Hard. In a second, she’s gasping believably and clawing at that hand. With my right, I deliver a solid punch to her solar plexus. The sound of the impact echoes across the garage. So does the noise her breath makes as it leaves her body. It’s a minor effect, but necessary. Her whole body spasms as the pain signals are processed by her systems. More tears cascade down her cheeks. Her eyes are wild, like a trapped rabbit when I slap her with a force that rings out around us. I slap her again, and a third time for good measure. There are light hand prints on her cheeks and she’s heaving with her sobbing.

" Put your hands at your sides or I will choke you to death!” I growl. She takes one look at my eyes, and her arms fall limp.

I am satisfied that her pain avoidance algorithms are functioning. I continue to rip her dress in half, finally moving past her waist. Suddenly, Vicki tries to knee me in the face. I slam my fist into her kneecap, and repeat the dose with her thigh. Then I push up her training bra, and bending over, drive my teeth into her right nipple.

“AAAAGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!” she screams as I drive my nails into the tit flesh beneath. 

I grab her by the shoulders and shove her against the ground hard enough to set her back on fire with the pain. I shake her violently and look her in the eye.

“Do you want to go home, tonight?” I ask with menace in my voice, and the veiled threat seems to be understood by her program.

I unzip my pants and pull out my ten inch cock. I aim my meat directly at her lips. She opens her mouth at once, which is smart, and I ram my cock down her throat to the hilt. I note her throat feels as warm, wet, tight, and silky soft as the real thing. I hold her there, coughing and choking uncontrollably, then pull out and watch her gasp for air. Grabbing the back of her head, I ram it home again and again, stretching her throat around my big cock as I do so. I start to skufffuck Vicki in earnest, quickly plastering her face in a thick layer of synthetic saliva. With every inward thrust, I watch her throat bulge obscenely as wet choking and gasping sounds fill the air. Her eyes are blood red and she’s weeping loudly. Her wails are interrupted every few seconds with a raspy cough. When I finally pull out, she collapses in a heap.

“Where’s mommy?” she gasps when she isn’t crying or hacking. “Why are you doing this to me?” Her simulation of a little girl in distress has been flawless so far. 

“None of those questions are important, Vicki. Now get up. We aren’t done here.”

“No! No more! Please!”

“I’m sure Joan treats you like a princess, but she’s not in charge today, now GET UP!”

Shakily, she pulls herself to her feet and I order her out of what’s left of her dress. As soon as it's off, I shove her against the garage wall, rip down her panties, and ram my cock into her. The design of her vagina alone has taken eight months. One hundred-twenty pressure sensors, warming devices, and other instruments went into making it feel as realistic as possible.

An ear-piercing scream escapes her lips, echoing all around us as I savagely fuck her. I put my full weight against each thrust so that her cunt rips open and her ass slams solidly into the ground. She is bone dry down there, so there is no lubrication to spare her the agony of each jackhammer thrust. My systems tell me her pussy feels like it's been lit on fire, and I grip her throat again furiously, choking her as I slam into her even harder. I can feel her pelvic area slamming into the wall behind her with enough force that Vicki begs me to stop my assault before I shattered her pelvic bone. When I ignore her, she again tries to push me away so I shove her down and handcuff her hands behind her back.

“Joan doesn’t treat you like this, does she?” I taunt her, on fire with lust. “I bet that last time she was hugging you, you never imagined getting raped! No, not the little princess. You get treated with love. No one’s ever treated you like a whore before have they?”

“I’m...not..a...whore!” she sobs, following the program, barely audible over the sound of he pounding she’s getting. The fact of my squeezing her throat didn't help matters either. Now I decide to pretend I can knock her up. 

“Well, what will Joan say, once you’re pregnant?” I ask with a sneer.

When she realizes what I mean to do to her, she struggles wildly against me and her cuffs. Her pointless fighting and screaming only drives the waves of lust consuming me, and I give her pretty, long, hair a savage tug just to hear and enjoy her simulated wails of agony. Amid her wails she begs me not to cum inside her, to have some mercy, but what I have is raw, animal, lust, good analog for the people I hope to help.

I tell her she’s going to get a womb full of her rapist’s cum. That she's going to get pregnant and have my baby. Then I cover her mouth and plow into her still harder, until it feels like her legs might snap out from under her at any moment. And there, banging her against the wall like a rag doll, I blasted spurt after spurt of thick cum into her unprotected receptacle. I feel her screams against my hand as I continue to savage her cunt, but that only makes emptying my balls in her feel better. After two more minutes of brutal rape, I pull out, and Vicki crumbles to the floor, a blubbering mess.

A mask of spit, makeup, and tears covers her face. She’s weak and naked and dripping cum from her pussy. She pulls herself into the fetal position and whimpers quietly, like a beaten dog. The simulation is complete. My results are very promising. Vicki is as realistic a kiddie rape victim as I can currently make. My task is complete for now. I will run a few more tests before I present my invention for review. Until then, I am cleaning Vicki up and sending her back to her cabinet. 


End file.
